Dum spiro spero
by Sourire-19
Summary: Can Booth and the Jeffersonian team live without Dr. Temperance Brennan? They would have to because she disappeared, vanished with no evidence. They would try to find her…but eventually even the most pertinacious would give up hope. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

_Ok. Here is my new story. I hope you'll like it! And great thanks to Katrina for being my Beta!_

_Sourire) _

The title: "Dum spiro spero"

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Bones'. New characters are mine.

Characters: Booth, Brennan, Jeffersonian team and their children.

Pairs: Brennan/Booth, Angela/Hodgins

Rated: T for now. Rating may change to M, I'm not sure right now.

Summary: Can Agent Booth and the Jeffersonian team live without Dr. Temperance Brennan? They would have to because she disappeared, vanished with no evidence. They would try to find her…but eventually even the most pertinacious would give up hope. They would move on, would try to be happy without her, until a little child turned their lives upside-down.

Time of the action: The action starts where the forth season left off.

Prologue.

_Washington DC_

_Near 03.00 am_

Temperance Brennan hurried down the streets. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice where she was going. That's why she was very surprised to find herself near her and Booth's favourite bench not far from Washington Memorial.

Booth…all her thoughts were about him. There were a lot of them: dozens, hundreds, thousands…who knows? All these thoughts mixed in her head preventing her from rationalizing the situation as she was used to. A lot of memories crowded in her mind – joyful and sorrowful, happy and sad. She remembered their first meeting, their conversations at nights, crimes they solved, guy hugs, their bickering, his tumour… His tumour was what had caused everything. Despite the fact that Booth had woken up from his coma a few days before, Brennan couldn't forget the fear his words, 'who are you?', had made her feel. At that moment she realized that he was an important and inalienable part of her life, even her personality.

The truth was that he just wasn't able to distinguish his memories from his coma-dream. Booth needed to know, who she was – his wife? His friend? His partner? But Brennan had known this piece of information for only a few hours because after those fateful words she had just run out of the hospital room without waiting for his explanation and not able to stand him not knowing her.

The last few days she'd stayed at her father's. She made him swear not to tell anybody where she was. Max kept the promise. But he was also the one to persuade her to stop hiding and go talk to Booth. Not that he wasn't happy with her decision to stay with him, not her friends.

That was the reason for her being at her partner's apartment that night. He had just been discharged from hospital and was going nuts trying to find her.

There was no conversation though. As soon as Brennan understood that Booth remembered her she couldn't stop herself from kissing him. And then…then they did what she had been waiting for and afraid of at the same time – they crossed that line.

A few hours later she was sitting on their favourite bench thinking about everything. Brennan realized that it was a terrible decision to leave while Booth was sleeping but she had to sort things out all by herself. The other reason was fear. The fear of the intensity of her feelings, the fear at being left alone and heart-broken again. What had happened could jeopardize their partner's relationship, their friendship.

Brennan didn't know how much time she had sat there without moving. But the decision was made. She got up, stretched her muscles and was going to head home when she felt somebody behind her back, than a sudden injection in her neck and everything went black…


	2. Future lives, Part 1

_Thanks to Katrina for beta-ing this story!_

_Enjoy!__  
_

_Sourire) _

Chapter 1. Future lives, Part 1.

_8 __years later_

Angela woke up because her youngest daughter was jumping on her bed.

"Mommy! Mommy, get up! We made breakfast for you!"

Her sonorous voice was so loud that she might have woken up not only her mother but also all their neighbours.

"Tempe, honey, don't cry! I have already got up."

"No, you haven't! You are still lying!"

She continued jumping. Angela sighed and tried to make a serious face to calm her daughter down. But it was really impossible to be angry with the frizzy-haired, charming child for long periods of time. Angela sighed again and got out of bed. As soon as her feet were on the floor, Tempe took her hand and started to pull her out of the room.

"Tempe, why are you so excited about this breakfast?"

"Ollie and I made it for you!"

"Only by yourselves?!" – Angela imagined what her active daughters could have made without adults and tried not to think about the damage to the kitchen. Her elder daughter, Olivia, was only six after all.

Tempe slowed down.

"Well…daddy helped us...but not much!"

Angela smiled with relief. But her smile disappeared when Tempe added:

"He said, today was a special day," – she didn't see her mother's expression and continued. "He also said that I mustn't tell you…" she stopped, realizing what she had said, and looked up at her mother. "Don't tell him I said it! Please!"

Looking into her pleading eyes Angela couldn't say anything but:

"Of course, I won't tell him."

She was smiling again, but her voice was sad.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

"Richard!" After her husband hadn't responded, Cam called again, louder, "RICHARD!"

This time he heard. Entering the room, he saw his wife holding their three-year-old son and trying to find some paper between the documents on the table at the same time.

With his wide Afro-American smile, Richard came closer, kissed Cam and took Tommy out of her arms. She glanced at him.

"What took you so long? I have to find the report of the last case, call Dr. Heenman to set up a meeting, organize the delivery of a new microscope, then…"

"Cam!"

"What?" She was trying to think about anything other than what day it was.

"Calm down. It can wait. And it will."

"But…"

"I understand, it is hard for you, but we should be there."

"I know," – she sighed. "It's just…seeing him on this day…"

"He needs our support. Your support."

Cam looked down. The tear slid down her cheek.

"Mommy, are you crying?"

"No, sunshine, I'm alright." She smiled weakly. "Come on, Michele will be here any minute."

She took her son back and practically ran out of the room. Richard sighed and walked out too. The day was going to be a hard one.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

"Mommy, when we are going?" – Olivia waved her legs impatiently while sitting in her car seat. She was eager to see her two best friends. Angela turned around to look at her.

"Soon, sweetie. As soon as your father and Tempe…" – at that moment she saw Hodgins come out of the front door carrying their younger daughter who had a big brown teddy bear in her arms.

"Here they are. Jack, what took you so long?"

Hodgins smiled apologetically.

"Tempe decided to take the bear when we were near the door. So, we had to go back and find it."

"His name is Billie!" A resentful voice of a four-year-old said. "I've already told you he would miss us! And he would be alone here!" The last phrase was said towards Angela in apologetic tone. Angela smiled.

"Of course, you are right. But now we have to hurry, Jack. At first we should go to Cam's because Michele is going to babysit the kids. Then we have to…"

"Pick up Zach," – finished Hodgins. "I know. And I've already called everybody to tell them that we are late."

Angela nodded in response.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

While Hodgins was walking the girls to Cam's house, Angela stayed near the car. She wanted to be alone for a few minutes. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her back.

"Angie!" – Angela turned around and smile as she saw Daisy coming closer. She had changed a lot during the years. From an always smiling intern who had made a lot of inappropriate comments, she had grown into a beautiful calm woman. They were good friends with Angela and so were Olivia and Daisy's six-year-old son, Edward.

"How are you feeling, Daisy?"

"Oh, I'm fine. My feet are sore and my back hurts a little, but it's normal."

Angela smiled. Having carried two children herself she knew how it was to be seven-months pregnant. Daisy continued speaking.

"I'm so excited! The only fact that scares me a little is that we are having another boy. It will be me among three men!"

"I think I understand you! I have a similar situation. It's frightful," – said Hodgins coming closer to both women. Angela glared at her husband and he raised his hands in surrender. "I take that back! I'm the happiest man in all the world!" He smiled and hugged Angela. "Hi, Daisy. Sweets will be here soon."

"Hi, Jack. Thanks."

"We promised Zach we'd pick him up, so…"

"Oh, of course. See you later!"

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Zach was only one among his friends who had neither wife/husband nor children. Though Angela tried to organize dates for him several times, he didn't feel like really being with someone. He just couldn't think of any person to be his soul mate. He didn't even believe in soul mates. Besides, all the women he had met thought he was weird.

But he was happy. He loved his work, which helped him to make this world better. He had his friends who supported and trusted him.

After the Gormagon's case, Zach had spent several months in the hospital. He was there the day when Dr. Brennan disappeared. When he found out about it from Dr. Sweets, he immediately offered his help in searching. Though they didn't find her, he was working with his old friends again, even if for a short period of time.

And then Sweets 'accidentally' told everybody that Zach hadn't killed anyone. It caused a reaction and some weeks later he was finally released from the hospital with a probationary period.

He was on the crossroads of his life. His friends helped him again. Cam managed to hire him as a forensic anthropologist and Angela helped to find a place to live.

Zach was surprised that they let him be close to them again after all he had done. It was illogical. But it was still so. He had to take it for granted.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

_The same day evening_

_A cottage in a forest zone_

_(__three hours outside Washington)_

"Diora!"

Donald burst into the room. A woman, sitting on the bed, jumped after hearing his voice and looked up trying to understand what had made him so angry.

"Where is Alex?"

Horror appeared in her blue-grey eyes soon to be replaced by anger.

"What do you mean by that? You've lost my son?!" – Diora got up in order to go and find the child but Donald didn't let her pass him.

"Where are you going? I don't remember giving you a permission to leave!"

Donald grabbed her by her forearms and roughly pushed her backwards. It made her fall. Not noticing any pain, she quickly got on her feet though the previous experience told her that it would make the situation only worse. But at that moment the most important thing was to make sure that the boy was alright. When she started to speak her voice was dangerously low.

"What happened to my son?"

"He is my son, too!"

"He has never been yours!"

Her words pushed Donald over the edge. He punched her again and again...in her face, in her chest – in any part of her body which he was able to think of. Diora fought back but he was so much stronger. Very soon she was curled up on the floor trying to protect her head. Suddenly the beating stopped.

"Get up!" – When she didn't move, Donald repeated it louder and kicked her to emphasize his point. With a constrained moan, Diora managed to pull herself of the floor using the wall as a support. All her body was in pain but she was used to it. She would do anything to protect her children.

Donald seemed to be much more calmer than a few minutes before, like he had let off steam.

"So, back to my first question. Where is OUR son?"

"I do not know…where he is…"

"He has run away! Do you get it? It's your fault!"

"My fault?" – Diora felt angry again. "My fault? You don't let me see him more often than three days a week! How could it possibly be my fault?!"

"You don't see him because I can't trust you!"

Diora stared at him in silence. She had nothing to object.

She remembered the last meeting with her son trying to think of the place where he could have gone to.

***

_A__ few days before_

"Mommy, are you hurt?" Seven-year-old Alex sat near his mother and carefully touched a big purple bruise on her cheek.

"No, it's fine. It will heal in a few days."

The boy looked at her not believing any word and asked:

"Why does daddy hurt you? He is not supposed to!"

Diora flinched at those words. 'He starts to ask questions…'

"Your father was angry…"

"But he shouldn't have done it!" – He repeated sternly.

Diora couldn't help crying. Tears ran down her cheeks. She hugged Alex and buried her face in his hear.

"Mommy, everything will be fine. I'll help you."

She shook her head.

"No! Don't say a word against him! Do you hear me?"

"But…"

"I forbid it! Do you understand me?"

"Yes. I won't say anything."

Diora smiled through tears and wiped them off of her cheeks.

"You are a good boy. Now, let's read this book."

***

Diora considered that moment as the one when Alex decided to run away. But she couldn't understand how he managed to do it.


	3. Future lives, Part 2

_Ok, here is the next chapter. Thanks everybody who is reading, reviewing, alerting this story or making it a favourite one! =)__  
_

_Katrina, you are an amazing Beta!_

_Enjoy!_

_Sourire) _

Chapter 2. Future lives, part 2

_The same day_

_Near 2.00 pm_

She was smiling; smiling openly and sincerely, that had happened very rarely. He could see in her blue-gray eyes genuine happiness, freedom and something else what looked painfully familiar, but what that was, he couldn't clearly define…and would never be able to define…

The thing that he was one hundred percent sure of was that this smile had been addressed to him, only him and nobody else. She had been staring exactly into his eyes, which had made him feel extremely happy for being the only one to see her smile like that. He would remember that moment forever.

Seeley Booth inhaled and exhaled not letting the tears fall. Brennan had been smiling to him from that picture for eight years now…

He thought about her all the time, even in his dreams. How he wished it could be otherwise. Brennan had been one of the two most important people in his life and he had lost her. She was the only one to whom he could tell everything and not be afraid of seeing disgust or condemnation. He had always known that she would understand and do whatever she could to help…but she was no longer beside him. She was roughly pulled out of his life when they had just started something new, something really amazing…

Booth had woken up that unfortunate morning alone in his bed. His heart had immediately told him something was wrong. His first thought had been that she had just left, not able to cope with their new relationship. He'd intended to give her time to sort things out, but when Angela had called asking for her, he'd known something was not right. She'd been nowhere to be found. And nobody had known where she was.

They'd searched for her for a long time…but they'd found nothing. No link, no evidence. The only fact they'd known for sure was that she had left Booth's apartment approximately at 2.30 am and headed towards the city center. Then her trail had been lost…it had been impossible to find any accidental witnesses in such a big city.

For some time they'd waited for the ransom demand but had got nothing. And then…then a lot of them had started to look, not for Dr. Brennan, but for Dr. Brennan's body…but Booth hadn't given up. He hadn't wanted to and just couldn't believe that she was dead, so he'd tried to convince the others that she wasn't. He'd known that he would have felt it if she really had died.

But years passed by and even the most precious gave up searching…even her father, Russ, and Angela moved on with their lives, lives without her.

It seemed that Booth did, too. He continued to work as a liaison to the Jeffersonian, took care of his son, went out with his friends…his appearance hid his true feelings deep inside where nobody could see them. He was still hoping to see her someday.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

_A small restaurant_

_3.00 pm_

"On TV, in books, in magazines, in theatre performances – everywhere says that pain weakens as the years pass. That after some time it is easier to think of the one you have lost. And that those thoughts cause just melancholy not hysterics. This is true but…but what happens when your loved one has disappeared, not died? What feelings has the person in this case? They are different, because there is still hope that he or she is alive and will return some day…I've always thought that, 'disappeared with no evidence', is better than, 'died'. Because there is a slightest chance that your loved one is breathing the same air somewhere…but now…now I know that such an uncertainty scares…especially after so many years. I'm dreaming to see Bren again, hug her…I can't let memories about her go. I think it'll be easier for us to know for sure that…what has happened to her."

Six pairs of eyes watched Angela talking. Everybody, except Booth, searched for and found the same feelings in their hearts. But Angela didn't even see them. She saw her best friend's smiling face right in front of her. She had seen it so many times before…but very rarely in the last couple of years…

"Despite all of this…I'm trying to hope…I hope that she is somewhere and that she wants to see all of us…and that our mutual desire will come true. For Brennan."

She carefully lifted her glass not to scare the phantom, but it disappeared anyway when the others stood up to drink for the slipping hope.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

_The same time_

_The cottage in a forest zone_

'I had to do something! Anything! I had to…'

She had been living in a constant fear, fear for her children's safety, for many years already. What wouldn't a mother do to protect her kids? What would she sacrifice only to make their lives safer? That's why Diora had changed her own life, even her personality. She had hidden her past before meeting Donald far away and forgotten whom she was, what she had dreamed of…

But deep inside that intractable woman was still alive waiting for the best time to return. And that time finally came. Alex's escape roused feelings that she had learnt to suppress a long time before and reminded her of what she very successfully had tried to forget. Now that was time to change everything. She wished to have enough strength to withstand Donald.

But Diora couldn't just stand up and go. And the main reason was not the lock on the door, but a little girl, who was still in Donald's power.

'I had to do something!'

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

'Hope…we understand this word in different ways. They all have families, well except Zach, but…' Booth's gloomy thoughts were interrupted by a ringtone from the next table:

"I come home in the morning light

My mother says when you gonna live your life right

Oh mother dear…"

It took a few moments for Booth to realize what song was it…a picture appeared in his mind: Brennan light-heartedly and openly dancing on the stage with a microphone in her hand...

He ran out of the restaurant as fast as he could. He didn't want his friends to see him crying again.

Sweets intended to follow him but Daisy stopped him shaking her head.

"Don't. Booth needs to be alone for some time."

Angela had tears in her eyes…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Booth decided to walk instead of driving to clear his head. He understood that it had been not a good idea to leave everybody like that but he was not able to do anything else. They were sure to understand.

He dragged himself down the street deep in thought. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a head-on collision. Or rather not head-on. Dumb-founded, Booth looked down. The boy, approximately six years old, sat on the ground hugging his bent legs. The boy's brown eyes were closely and, without much fear, studying the special agent's astonished face.

Squatting to have his face at the same level as the boy's, Booth noticed the bad condition of child's clothes. His trainers were covered in dirt, even torn in some places, the same as his pants. Booth couldn't see his short-sleeved shirt but he assumed that its condition was the same. The kid also had small cuts and bruises on his arms and face. And the colour of his clothes amazed him too: black pants and dark-grey shirt on a sunny, summers day was rather strange for a little boy.

Booth looked around only to find out that there was nobody there who could be the boy's parents. Occasional passer-bys cast sidelong looks at them but nobody stopped to ask what was going on. But Booth couldn't just stand up and leave. Something about the child had caught his attention, he just was not able to understand what exactly. But he didn't think that the boy lived on the streets.

"Hi, kid. What are you doing here all alone? Where are your parents?"

The boy tossed his head and answered:

"Don't call me a kid! I'm a big boy, I'm seven years old!"

Booth suppressed a smile.

"Fine. What should I call you than?"

"Alex. My name is Alex."

"Ok, Alex. Now tell me, where are your parents?"

The boy shook his head.

"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers. I won't tell you anything. And I have to go."

He got up and turned around ready to walk away.

"Wait! I'm not just a stranger! I'm an FBI agent. You can tell me."

Alex's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Why should I trust you? If you really are an agent, than prove it!"

'What a smart imp!' Booth smiled and started to search through his pockets. The longer he searched, the more suspicious Alex looked and the tenser his posture became. After some time Booth finally realised that he didn't have his badge. He made a helpless gesture.

"Listen, ki…Alex. It seems that I've left my badge at home. Let's go there and I'll show it to you."

With his mind Booth understood that he should take the boy to the police station, but his heart wouldn't let him. He had already decided to help Alex. He had a strange feeling that there was a connection between them.

"I won't go anywhere with you!"

Booth sighed.

"But you have nowhere else to go, right?" Alex looked down. "Let's do it in another way. Now we walk to my apartment. You'll stay outside while I go get my badge. And then we'll talk. Deal?"

Booth was waiting for the answer holding his breath. 'If he refuses, I'll take him to the police…yes, I can do it…'

Alex tried to find a solution. That stranger didn't arouse a suspicion and he really didn't know where to go. But he was used to listen to his mother and she had said not to trust anybody… Finally he nodded.

A smile appeared on Booth's face.

"Ok, let's go."

But when he tried to take Alex's hand, the boy shrieked back with such a terrified expression that he didn't try to do it again and just walked beside the boy instead.


	4. A new threat

_Hi, all! I'm sorry for a long delay, my study is killing me =( _

_Katrina, thank you! As always, you are amazing!_

_Enjoy! =) _

Chapter 3. A new treat

Halfway home, Booth tried to find out what had happened to Alex, but the boy kept silent. After each question he looked at the special agent, but the only answer Booth received was:

"I can't tell you anything yet."

Finally, Booth gave up asking questions and the last part of the way they were both silent.

Booth hoped that Alex would change his mind and go up to his apartment, but the boy refused to do it. Booth had no choice but leave Alex on the street near his apartment block.

It took him approximately five minutes to run up the stairs, open the door, find his badge, close the door and come back to the street, but the worst had happened. Alex was no longer there.

First thought that came to Booth's mind was that the boy had been kidnapped but he immediately realised that it couldn't be true. 'He might just have walked away…but it seemed like he had nowhere to go…I have to find him! No, it's not my business…but I want to…I need to…' Booth's thoughts were in chaos but his body had started to act even before his mind came to a conclusion. His legs were moving, his eyes were looking around searching for the small figure.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

_Fifteen minutes later_

Donald couldn't think of places where he should search for Alex. He had already been to the two closest neighbours but nobody had seen the boy there. So, Donald had only two options left. The first one was that Alex was still somewhere in the forest and the second one that he was there, in Washington. But the last variant was less likely to be true, because it would have taken three hours to get to the capital by car and the boy obviously didn't have one.

The only way out was to announce him missing. Donald was parking near the police station when he saw Alex walking down the street. Their eyes met and Donald could see the horror in young boy's eyes.

The boy was found. But while Donald was undoing his car belt, Alex managed to run into the entrance. Donald followed him inside. When he entered, Alex had already been talking to the rather tired looking detective. As soon as Donald came into the view, the boy pointed at him and cried:

"It's him! You have to arrest him!"

The policeman looked from the terrified boy to a handsome and calm man in front of him.

"First of all, I need to know what it is all about!"

Before Alex could open his mouth, Donald said:

"Detective…" He paused and looked questioningly at the policeman.

"Owens."

"Detective Owens, this is my son. He has a great imagination and likes to make up different stories and then even believe in them. Now he thinks I'm a bad guy, so he doesn't want to go home. I'm sorry for wasting your time. We'll just head home now, ok?"

Owens' features became tougher.

"It's my decision to make. And I want to see your ID first."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Donald Robert Ditrich, here is my ID…" – he checked his pockets and found nothing. "It seems like I've left it in the car. Let me go get it."

The detective nodded and Donald went out then returned a few minutes later with the documents. Owens checked them then returned them back to Donald. Then he looked down at Alex.

"What is your name?"

"Alex."

"I meant your full name."

Donald interrupted:

"He is my…" He stopped after having received a glance from the detective. Owens looked back at the boy.

"Alex Samuel…Ditrich…" – His voice was almost inaudible but they heard it anyway. Donald smiled. The boy just couldn't lie.

"Than, it's clear. Your dad is going to take you home. And don't even think to do such a thing again! And you, Mr. Ditrich, should have looked after your son more attentively. Now go, I have a lot of important things to take care of."

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Jayson, I know you must think I've gone crazy. But understand my position! I need to find him!"

"Booth, I got that you are worried about that lonely little boy…"

Booth didn't let him finish:

"He didn't look like a street boy! Of course, his clothes were not in best condition and he was definitely hungry, but his eyes…he didn't have that primed expression in his eyes, as all homeless children have! And I just can't forget him!"

He heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

"He may be sitting at home now not even remembering you!"

"It's more than likely. But even if it's so, I want to know. I want to be sure that he is safe and happy. I have to know for sure! Will you help me or not?"

Jayson Ray and Seeley Booth had been in the Rangers together, but then their ways dispersed. Until five years ago when they'd met again at a crime scene. Their friendship got a new start. Booth found out that Jayson had changed jobs for some years after the army and had finally found the best place to work. His vocation was to be a policeman. And he was already a head of a department.

As two people working in the same sphere, they had hardly ever talked about their jobs. That's why Booth's request surprised Jayson so much. But he decided to help anyway. And one of the reasons was the change in the special agent's voice. Even over the phone Jayson could tell that his friend sounded more excited and full of life than he had in years.

"Fine, I'll help you. I'll send his description to all police offices. But I can't do anything more."

"I'm not asking for more! I'm in your debt. Thank you!"

"That's what friends are for."

Hanging up, Booth sighed with relief. He was going to find Alex, he knew that for sure. Then he remembered that there was another important call to be done. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and dialed a familiar number. As soon as he did it, the anxious voice answered:

"Booth?"

"Angela, I…I shouldn't have left in such a way…I…"

He stopped not knowing what to say, how to explain.

"Oh, sweetie! No need to explain! We understand everything. Tell me, are you alright? Do you need any help? I'll come over, just ask! Where are you now?"

It was so like Angela to pop so many questions at the same time that Booth even smiled a little.

"Everything's fine, Ange. Listen, I don't have much time to talk to you, I'm waiting for an important call. I just feel sorry for what has happened and I want to apologize. I didn't want the evening to end up like that…"

"I understand everything," – her voice became softer. "Are you sure you don't need me to come?"

"No. But thanks anyway. Tell the others I'm sorry, please."

"Of course, I'll tell them, but they know it already. And, Booth, I'm always here in case you want to talk."

"I…I know it, Angela. And I appreciate it very much. Really. Thank you. See you later, Ange."

"Be careful, Booth. Bye."

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_Some time later_

_Washington_

Alex sat on the chair near the wall, trying to occupy as little place as he could. Donald was walking from one side of the room to another in front of him. Even the boy saw that he was pissed off.

"How could you? I'm asking you, how dare you to leave the house without my permission?!"

The boy kept silent. His mother had told him once not to answer when his father was angry, so he didn't. Donald didn't seem to notice that he hadn't got any answers. He kept on walking and yelling at no one in particular.

"How did you manage to sneak out? I need to find out…not that you'll do it again. When we return home, you won't be allowed to go for a walk in a long time!"

Donald stopped talking. His face froze for a moment and then became dark red because of the new stage of his anger. Alex wondered what thought had come to his father's mind, when Donald announced it.

"This is her fault! Diora is one to blame! She had taught you to hate me! I knew it…I knew it! I'll show her not to obey my orders!"

That was the moment when Alex understood that his action had worsened his mother's situation. He understood that Donald would blame Diora even if she hadn't known about her son's leaving. The boy couldn't be silent anymore.

"Mommy didn't even know anything! She didn't know…it's all my fault!"

Donald stopped pacing and stared at him as if he hadn't realized that he was not alone in the room.

"Weren't you taught not to interrupt adults?" – Donald's temper was rising as he spoke loudly. "Didn't your mother tell you to listen to what your father was saying to you?"

Instead of answering Alex stubbornly repeated:

"Mommy didn't know anything!"

Now Donald's face was not red – it was vinous. It looked like he would explode from all the anger inside of him.

"Don't argue with me! I know what I'm saying! It's Diora's fault and you are just like her! Not even behaving like a man!"

Tears started to run down Alex's cheeks. He tried to fight them but couldn't. He was just a terrified little boy.

"And you are even crying like a girl! I'll show her how to raise a real man! My son will never be a ditherer! Stop crying right now!"

Alex tried to obey but the thought that he had worsened his mother's life didn't let him. When Donald finally understood that Alex wasn't going to stop anytime soon he grabbed him by forearms and shook.

"I said, stop it!"

But it didn't help either. The tears were now the result not only for moral but also physical pain. Donald had never caused him physical pain before.

Donald realized that Alex wasn't going to stop crying. He let go of his forearms and punched the wall instead picturing in his mind how he would punish Diora for all this mess.

Having glanced at the boy, Donald turned around and walked out of the room, locking the door. But not before he said the most terrifying words Alex had ever heard:

"You won't see her again. Ever."


	5. Finding Alex

_Hi. Here it is. The next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Katrina, thank you! =)_

_Sourire) _

Chapter 4. Finding Alex

"Where can I find detective Owens? I need to see him!"

A young police officer looked up from the paper he was reading to see a tall man standing in front of him. The man was in his mid-thirties and looked rather handsome.

"Detective Owens is busy and can't meet you right now. If you tell me your problem, I…"

The stranger didn't let him finish. He pulled the badge out of his pocket and showed it to the policeman.

"Special agent Seeley Booth, FBI. I need to see detective Owens right now!"

The young man effaced himself a little but didn't give up.

"You should understand, agent Booth. As I've said, he is not able to see you. He has…"

"He called me fifteen minutes ago and said that he had information on the case I'm working on! I need this information urgently! Where is he?"

"He has a meeting. I don't think…"

"Where?"

"In commissar Lourier's office."

"Thank you. How can I get there?"

"It's a private meeting. You have to wait."

"Listen, officer. A child's life is in danger. I think that it's far more important than meeting with the boss! "

Booth stared into the policeman's eyes. The young man had nothing else to do but to give up. He sighed and finally said:

"The second floor. The third door on the right. But don't say I haven't warned you!"

He finished looking at the agent's back, who was practically running up the stairs.

Shaking his head disapprovingly, the policeman returned to his reading.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

The commissar's secretary couldn't stop Booth either. He passed her by paying no attention to her protests. He opened the office door and found two pairs of eyes staring back at him in amazement.

Commissar Etienne Lourier was sixty-four years old but he had never seen anybody interrupting a meeting in such a rude way before. Let alone somebody he didn't even know. When the first shock passed, he slowly got up and asked in a voice that was definitely used to commanding.

"What is going on here?"

Booth instinctively stood up straighter.

"Celeste," – Lourier turned to his secretary. "I thought I said not to let anybody here."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. I tried to stop him but…" She shrugged her shoulders as though not knowing how to express her indignation.

"Who are you?" – Now he was asking Booth.

"Special agent Seeley Booth, FBI."

"The FBI, I see. You know, it doesn't give you right to burst into my office and interrupt an important meeting."

"I know, Sir. And I apologize for my behavior. I did it only because I had to urgently to see detective Owens."

Lourire looked at the detective.

"Do you know this man, Robert?"

"Yes, Sir. Uh…no, Sir. We talked on the phone."

"And there is an urgency," – commissar thought for some moments. "That's interesting. Ok, I want to know what it is all about. But if it's just somebody's stupid joke, I'll make sure your superiors know about it!"

He sat down and sent the secretary away. Celeste nodded and closed the door quietly.

-"Take a sit, please. You too, Robert."

Booth lowered himself on to the chair. Owens took the next.

"Ok, agent Booth. I'd like to hear your story now."

Booth cleared his throat nervously but then pulled himself together and started to talk.

"Today, something like an hour ago, I met a little boy. His parents were nowhere to be seen and I decided to help. Something in his eyes told me that there was a serious reason for him being in the middle of the street all by himself. He, Alex, refused to believe me when I told him that I was an FBI agent. But while I was getting my badge he disappeared. As soon as I found out, I asked the friend of mine to send his description to all the police stations in the hope that somebody would recognize him. It was a difficult task though, because all I knew was his first name and his appearance."

"Do you realize that it is extremely hard to find an adult, let alone child, only based on appearance?"

"Of course, I know that. I'm dealing with it all the time at work…but I prayed for a miracle. And it happened! Detective Owens called me. He said he had information about Alex. That's why I'm here. "

"I'd like to know one more thing. Why are you so interested in this kid's life? I understand, he is a child and all…but you don't really know him!"

Booth sighed. He was not sure himself why Alex was so important for him.

"You see, Sir…there was something in him that…I'm not sure I can explain it…I feel connected with him on some level. I know I must sound crazy, but I'm not! It is real for me… " – he stopped.

Lourier examined the man sitting across the table. His story was rather strange, but the commissar believed in it. He could see it in Booth's eyes that the special agent was being serious and that he wouldn't give up. He looked at Owens.

"What do you know about this boy, Robert?"

Booth relaxed a little, having understood that the commissar believed him. Meanwhile Owens started to tell his part of the story.

"A half an hour ago a little boy ran into the station. I was near the entrance. He seemed to be afraid of something. Then a man walked in as well. He told me that the boy was his son who had run away from home."

Booth couldn't control himself.

"And you let Alex go with him?!"

Owens looked down clearly ashamed of what he had done.

"At that moment I had no reasons not to! I checked his ID, everything was alright. Then they left. Fifteen minutes later I saw the description and called agent Booth immediately."

"You shouldn't have let them leave! I think there is a home violence!"

Both the commissar and the detective looked quizzically at Booth trying to understand where such an assumption came from.

"I've realized it only a few moments ago! Judging by Alex's behavior everybody could see that his was afraid. At first I thought that he was afraid of me, but now…now I understand that I was wrong!"

"Care to explain?"

"When I tried to touch him, he jerked away! But when he first saw me there was no fear in his eyes – only curiosity!"

"Ok, let's take it into consideration. Anyway, we should find him to make sure he is fine. Robert, you've seen the father's ID. Do you remember the name?"

"Yes. Donald Ditrich."

"Ok, it's something. Agent Booth, if I understand the situation correctly, it's not an official FBI case, right?"

Booth nodded.

"Ok, let's use the police resources then. It would be more convenient."

Lourier pressed a button on his phone.

"Celeste, I need Tony here as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir."

A couple of minutes later another policeman walked into the office. He might have been in his late twenties.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" He asked in a low pleasant voice. If he was surprised, he didn't show it at all.

"Yes. I need you to find all the information about one Donald Ditrich as soon as you can."

Tony nodded and headed out of the room. It was less than fifteen minutes later when he came back holding a thin folder.

It took all Booth's willpower not to snatch it away. Tony handed the folder to Lourier. The commissar nodded thankfully.

"Thank you. You can go now."

After the door closed behind Tony, Lourier opened the folder and started to read.

"Ok. Ditrich, Donald Robert, date of birth November 14, 1972. Owns a private auto repair shop on F Street here in Washington DC. Married since 2006. Wife – Ditrich, Diora Katrin, 1975. Has two kids. A son – Alex Samuel, 2010, and a daughter – Scarlett Miranda, 2016."

Booth could wait any longer and asked:

"Is there his address?"

"Yes. M Street, 14. Apartment 3C."

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_Washington_

_M Street, 14_

_Half an hour later_

Alex sat on the floor crying silently. He had nothing else to do. The door was locked, the window had bars. Besides, it would be a stupid and extremely risky thing to try to escape through the window on the third floor-apartment.

There was hardly any furniture in the room – a bed, two chairs and a small wardrobe with several threadbare men's suits, a few T-shirts and a dress. There was also another door which leaded to a small bathroom where the water was dripping from a rusting tap in time with the child's sobbing.

Suddenly, Alex heard a distant knocking. After a few moments another knocking, this time louder. Then he heard the word that made his heartbeat increase.

"Police! Donald Ditrich, open the door! Police!"

Alex jumped to his feet, ran to the door and yelled as loud as he could, hoping that they would hear him.

"I'm here! Help! HELP!"

Booth's heart skipped a beat when he heard a quiet response. He looked at the two policemen that had come with him and, seeing that they had heard it too, he pulled his gun out of the holster and burst through the door into the apartment.

One room and a kitchen were empty, the other room was locked. But it didn't take much effort for the trained FBI agent to open it. The door slammed against the wall, nearly breaking it.

Alex watched with wide eyes as three men entered the room. One of them immediately checked the bathroom; another two came closer to the boy. Alex recognized the man he had talked to on the street.

Booth squatted near the boy and asked,"Are you alright?"

A nod.

"Do you remember me?"

Another nod.

"My name is Seeley Booth. Now do you believe I'm an agent?"

The third nod.

"Listen, kid, I need you to tell me where your father is. Do you know?"

This time Alex answered.

"I don't…but he said it was mommy's fault…he said he would punish her! I don't want mommy to get hurt! I don't want… "

Suddenly he threw himself in Booth's arms and burst out crying.

After a shock, Booth hugged the boy firmly, lifted him into his arms, nodded to the policemen and left the room.


	6. Revealing the secret

_Hello. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Katrina, you are an amazing Beta!_

_Sourire) _

Chapter 5. Revealing the secret

_Agent Booth's apartment_

_An hour later_

"Thanks for coming, Richard. Alex is in the sitting-room."

"Ok. I suppose you don't need to be there."

"I have to make a call anyway. I'll be in the kitchen. If you need something, just ask me."

Richard nodded. Entering the room he saw a boy sitting on the couch with a cup in his hands. Alex looked up at him. Richard moved closer, squatted near the couch and smiled.

"Hello. You must be Alex," – the boy nodded carefully. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Kraft. But you can call me Richard."

"A doctor?" – There was uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes. I'm a pediatrician. Booth asked me to check your health. Do you mind?"

After some time Alex answered in a quiet voice:

"No."

"That's good." Richard smiled again.

A half an hour later the examination was over. Booth was rather nervous but Richard reassured him.

"As far as I can tell, Alex is fine. He has several bruises and scratches and is rather small for a seven year old boy, but otherwise his physical health is good. As for his mental health…"

Richard fell silent. They stood away from Alex, so that the boy wouldn't hear their words. They both glanced at him. Alex stood near the shelves and looked over the pictures.

Booth looked back at Richard.

"I'm afraid that there is domestic abuse in his family."

Richard thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, that would explain everything."

Booth sighed.

"Thank you again for your help. I…"

That was a moment when Alex turned around. His eyes were wide open. He was pointing at something behind his back. When he started to speak, his voice slightly trembled.

"Who…who is this?"

A sad smile appeared on Booth's face when he and Richard came closer to see the photo that had affected Alex so much.

"This is my son Parker. He is fifteen now. But in this picture he is only seven."

Alex shook his head.

"No. I was talking about the woman. Where do you know her from?"

Booth was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice either Alex's anxious expression, or the tremble in his voice.

"This is Dr. Temperance Brennan. She was…I don't know how to explain…we…she…I…" – Booth lost the thought and stopped talking. Closing his eyes he imagined her face as he had last seen it – her eyes shining with joy, her smile through her tears…

"Wait a minute! Why are you asking? Do YOU know her? Have you seen her?"

The boy looked directly into Booth's eyes and answered, shocking both men:

"Yes. Of course, I know her. She is my mom," – not noticing shock on their faces he went on. "But she looks different now! Her hair is longer and she doesn't smile like that. And her name is Diora. Diora Ditrich."

Booth just stood there staring at Alex. He couldn't tear his eyes off of the boy. It was impossible to wrap him mind around it all.

"What…what did you say?"

"This is my mom."

Booth exhaled sharply. He even pinched himself to make sure it was not a dream. When nothing changed he realized that he had heard Alex right.

"But…but…I don't understand! How can that be?"

The boy looked at Booth like the special agent was insane.

"There is nothing strange in it! Why can't I be her son?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. You see, Bones, she disappeared eight years ago…and now I find you! And you are her son! It's unbelievable!"

It was Alex's turn not to understand.

"Bones?" – he asked.

"Oh, yes. It is or, rather, was my nickname for her. Are you sure that's her? Maybe they just look alike."

Most of all Booth wanted to believe that Brennan was really Alex's mother. But a false hope would be a disaster. Thinking that he found her and then lose her again…it would be impossible to bear.

"Yes, I'm sure it's her."

Booth felt tears in his eyes. After all these years he had finally found a real lead to Brennan! 'I have to make sure! The Jeffersonian! Cam can make a DNA test. Oh, God, let it be her!'

Alex studied the special agent's face. He saw a lot of feelings and emotions flash across his face: shock, distrust, relief, happiness, doubts and even fear. The boy could practically see Booth's internal debate whether to believe or not. But Alex himself was sure. It was his mother after all.

Suddenly a new idea came into his mind. He even jumped up.

Booth noticed a strange excitement of the boy and looked quizzically at him trying to understand what thought had lighted up Alex's face. Hardly had he asked the question, Alex answered it.

"You know my mother, right? Than you'll help her! Will you? Please?"

"Of course, I will. But you have to tell me everything."

Alex nodded rolling back and forth from heels to toes not able to hold back his excitement.

"I'll tell you everything! We have to help her as soon as possible!"

"Fine. Now we'll go to the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Can't we stay here?" Alex was slightly afraid of meeting new people.

"The best specialists work there. They will definitely help us. If anyone can find the truth, it's them," – seeing the boy's discomfort Booth added. – "Don't worry you'll like them."

Alex nodded. The desire to help his mother was far more stronger than fear of meeting new people.

"Mmm, Booth…"

Booth looked at Richard. Before his remark he didn't even remember that there was another person in the room.

"Everybody has a day off today, remember?"

Booth had forgotten about it. Richard went on:

"Let's do it this way. I'll pick up Cam as her car is in the auto repair shop now. You'll call the others. We'll meet in the lab."

Booth nodded trying to imagine everybody's reaction on the news. Especially Angela's. 'Let it be true!'

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

_On the highway not far from Washington_

Donald was squeezing the steering wheel as though he wanted to break it in pieces. He was angry, Really, really angry. An hour and a half before he had seen with his own eyes as a man drove away with his son. And there were policemen all around his apartment building.

'What were the cops doing there? How could they take my son away from me?! If only he hadn't run away! Diora! I'll show her, how to spoil my children!'

Donald cursed. He squeezed the steering wheel even more tightly if it were possible. All his willpower was used not to exceed the speed limit. He didn't want any problems with police. It could only put off his revenge.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_The same time_

_Jeffersonian institute_

When Zach entered the lab, Cam, Richard and Sweets had already been there. Booth, Angela and Hodgins were nowhere to be seen.

Zach came closer to Sweets who had sat on the chair reading a psychology book. Cam quietly talked to her husband.

"Why did Booth tell us to come here?"

Closing the book, Sweets answered:

"He didn't explain it to me either. I think he'll tell us, when he gets here."

At that moment the sliding doors opened letting Booth and Alex in. The boy held firmly on the special agent's hand, looking curiously around.

Everybody except Richard was surprised to see Alex. They stared at him wondering if he was the reason for their being in the lab.

Cam was the first to regain her ability to speak.

"Booth, care to explain, what is going on? Richard refuses to tell me anything!"

She glanced at her husband who just shrugged his shoulders telling her that it was not his secret to tell.

Booth inhaled deeply thinking over the ways to break the news. Before he could even open his mind, the loud voice was heard from over his back.

"Excuse us being late! We…"

Everybody turned to look at the couple who had just entered the lab. Angela suddenly fell silent and stopped. Hodgins continued to walk forward. When he noticed that she was not near him anymore, he stopped too, turned around and looked at her.

Angela was staring at Alex. He eyes were wide open. Her hand was near her mouth in shock. Hodgins shifted his gaze between them back and forth. He couldn't understand anything.

"Ange, honey, what's wrong?"

It seemed like she didn't even hear his question. She just stood there motionless staring at the boy. Alex shuddered under her gaze and shifted closer to Booth.

"Why does she look at me like that?" Even though the question was said in a whisper and towards Booth, everybody heard it because of the dead silence around them.

Suddenly Angela exclaimed:

"Oh, my God! I'm not imagining things! Oh, my…" Her eyes rolled into and she collapsed. She would have hit the floor, if Hodgins hadn't been fast enough to catch her.


	7. Angela's reaction

_Hello. I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. I really, really am! Hope, this chapter will make me a little less guilty in your eyes for taking so much time to post it! =)_

_Katrina, thank you a lot!_

_Sourire)_

Chapter 6. Angela's reaction

"Ange, dear, wake up. Ange…" – Hodgins knelt on his knees near the couch where Angela was lying. He gently stroked her forehead.

She was slowly regaining consciousness. Her eyelids fluttered and half opened. Angela smiled delightfully, rolled to her side and said:

"Good morning…"

When she noticed her surroundings, she paled and perplexedly looked at her husband.

"What happened? Why am I lying in my office?"

"Mmm…you fainted. With no apparent reason!"

And then she remembered everything. Inhaling through clenched teeth, Angela sat up abruptly and uttered in an uneven voice:

"How long have I been unconscious? I'm not imagining things, right?"

"Just couple of minutes. And if you are talking about the boy, yes, he is real. The thing I don't understand is what caused such a reaction?"

Not answering his question, Angela jumped to her feet. Hodgins stood up, too.

"Where is he now? I need to see him! Where are the others, by the way?"

"Are you sure, that you are alright? Maybe you should lie down again?"

"No, I'm fine." – She smiled and put her hand on his forearm to reassure him. "Now, let's go! I need to make sure!"

"Make sure of what? I don't understand anything!"

"I'll explain later. I promise. Hurry up or I'll go there alone!"

Hodgins looked worriedly at her, trying to remember whether she had hit her head or not after the fall. But her posture and the expression on her face told him that she was absolutely serious. He had nothing to do but to surrender. Angela had no intentions to relax any time soon.

When they came into Cam's office, where the others were, Angela squeezed Hodgins' hand as if her life depended on it. He was afraid that a little more strength and it would be broken. When Angela spoke up, interrupting Booth, her voice sounded muffled and somehow frightened maybe because of all the emotions she was trying to hold inside.

"Tell me that you see the same thing I see!"

Everybody stared at Angela in amusement and perplexity. Booth had already started to tell Alex's story but not the part about his mother. That's why nobody, except Richard, knew the main reason of the meeting.

"Ange, my hand..."

She looked down absent-mindedly, then smiled in apology and weakened her grip. But she didn't let his hand go as she needed his support.

"Answer me! Do you see this?"

"What do you mean? What is 'this'?"

"Him," – her slightly trembling hand was pointed directly at Alex.

"Yes. We can see the boy. But…"

"Look more attentively!"

"Ange…"

"She sees the resemblance…" – Booth said it so quietly that only Alex had heard him. The boy looked up at the special agent curiously. All other people in the room were looking at the artist who, in her turn, stared at Alex. Angela continued:

"These features! The nose, eyes, ears…even the hair colour! If I could judge objectively, I would have said…but it can't be! Can't be…or can it?!"

"Angela, you are rambling. Tell me, what can't be?"

"Brennan…"

Bewilderment appeared on their faces. But before she had a chance to explain Zach had exclaimed:

"How could I miss it? Angela is right! The skull structure clearly indicates the resemblance!"

Three pairs of wide eyes now were looking from Angela to Zach. The artist stood there without moving apparently thinking over something. Alex tried to hide behind Booth's back. Booth himself was on the verge of tears. Now he was completely sure that it was all true. After a short pause Cam couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Care to explain what is going on here?!"

When nobody else said anything, Richard spoke up:

"I suppose that both Angela and Zach saw that Alex looked a lot like Dr. Brennan."

"I don't understand…"

"He is her son. As a matter of fact it was what Booth wanted to tell you at the first place."

Hodgins, Cam and Sweets stared at the boy in shock. Angela exhaled, let go of Hodgins' hand, ran to Alex and hugged him before he could react.

**

* * *

**"Don't come closer!" – Diora stood in the middle of the room in a defensive posture: one leg in front of the other, arms bent and fists clenched. All her body was tensed. All emotions were hidden under the mask of imperturbability so that only the most meticulous person could have seen her confusion and fear.

Having seen her, Donald burst out laughing. He laughed loudly and pejoratively. She narrowed her eyes. Her nostrils palpitated. And he noticed it.

"And what will you do? Hit me?"

He made a step forward.

"I said, don't come closer!" – Diora talked through clenched teeth not to let her voice tremble.

"Or what?" Another step forward. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

Suddenly, she remembered a phrase her karate instructor used to say many years ago: 'Relaxed muscles and mental peace stand for life. Tensed muscles, fear and pain stand for death…'

'I should relax. Inhale. Exhale. He is trying to piss me off. Calm down, Diora, don't let him win…'

While she was trying to relax Donald took another two steps and now was standing in a meter from her. There was a self-complacent smile on his face.

"Just like I thought. You won't do anything! You are too cowardly for it, too apprehe…"

And she lost it. Taking two steps forward, Diora hit him in his face with all her strength. Then she kicked him in the groin. For some moments it seemed like she was herself again – a self-conscious, strong person standing against any injustice and always ready to defend herself…

When he bent down in pain, she hit him in the face again. He fell on the floor. Having made sure Donald was unconscious, Diora opened the door and ran out into the corridor. 'To the left. Downstairs. To the right.' She had been in this part of the house only once but she remembered clearly where to go. It was the way to her baby's room and she couldn't leave her daughter there.

Diora pulled the door-handle but the door was locked. With a groan of despair she looked around to find something that could help. After she had found nothing useful, she decided to knock the door out. But beforehand she needed to make sure her baby was safe.

Diora knocked quietly and asked:

"Scarlett, sweetie, are you here?"

After some moments a thin little voice answered:

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby, it's mommy. I want you to go as far away from the door as you can. Will you do it for me?"

"Why, mommy?"

"Just do it, sweetie. I'll tell you why later."

"Ok."

A quiet sound of eighteen-months-old foot steps could be heard and then the same voice proudly said:

"There, mommy."

Diora stepped back, inhaled deeply and kicked the door. It was rather loud but ineffective. She was far too weak: lack of sleep and food, isolated life, sleepless nights – none of it made her healthier or stronger. But the last thing Diora was going to do was to give up. She kicked it again and again…finally, it started to give away. 'A little bit more and I'll…' At that moment two arms grabbed her shoulders and pushed her. Diora lost her balance and fell forward hitting the door first with her face then with her chest. And that unfortunate door chose that exact moment to open. But Diora didn't see it.

* * *

Snow. White, practically weightless flakes whirled in the air forming fantastical quaint curls due to the changeable wind. From time to time small tornadoes appeared here and there only to settle down in the nearest snowdrift. Flakes' movements were more noticeable in the light of the lanterns, which stood out against the darkness.

Spinning snowflakes settled on a young woman's clothes softly. She was slowly going down the street. It would seem like she didn't even notice the snow, if she didn't wipe moisture from her face with a back of her hand. There was a bright open smile on her face that was barely suitable for the darkness and snow around her.

She was happy. Extremely happy. No concerns and unrest, no fear and danger, no worries and troubles. Only pacification and a strange, almost forgotten, feeling of safety and freedom.

She walked and walked never looking back or reducing the pace. The scenery remained the same. One lantern was replaced by another similar to the previous one, the snow continued to whirl around…

Peace. This was how she could describe her inner world. Peace and safety.

Suddenly her measured steps were interrupted. The woman slowly stopped and looked at the strange, half-degraded man figure some meters in front of her. She couldn't see his face but something inside of her stirred and painfully clenched at the sound of his voice, so quiet but also so familiar from her past.

"We are looking for you. Don't give up. We'll find you. Hold on…"

She couldn't understand why he was saying those words, why he was waking long time ago forgotten memories. Why did he make her to suffer, to feel, to think again? She had been so happy in peace and silence. Why?

As suddenly as he appeared, he vanished. But the peace didn't return. She could still hear his last words:

"You are Dr. Temperance Brennan. Don't forget it. And hold on…"

She fell to her knees, squeezing her head. Different pictures, sounds, even smells flashed by in her mind…each of them so familiar and so unimaginably distant…

The weather changed. Heavy wind appeared that seemed from nowhere. It threw snow onto her unprotected face. It didn't matter where she looked, she saw an impenetrable and firm looking snow wall everywhere. But she had made a decision. She wouldn't let this world of peace catch her in its cruel meshes.

It took a giant effort to get up. The wind tried to knock her down again, to press her to the ground. But no wind could have overpowered her inflexible will and newly discovered craving for freedom. She made a step forward breaking through the wall. Sharp cold flakes hurt her face and got under her clothes but she stubbornly went forward not paying attention to the raging weather.

And after a few moments, which were like an eternity for her, the snow wall gave away as if admitting defeat.

Temperance Brennan opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a pair of brown shoes, one of which was covered in blood.


	8. New discovery

_Hello, my dear readers! I can't even express how sorry I am for not updating for so long! I feel really, really ashamed of it... Hope, you'll forgive me! However, here is the next chapter for you =)_

_Great thanks to Katrina for beta-ing it. And I can't say when the next part is ready. My schedule is overwhelming =((_

_Sourire)_

Chapter 7. New discovery

_Jeffersonian Institute_

_The same time_

"Cam!"

The head of the forensic department raised her head and looked quizzically at Angela who had just burst into the office and seemed to be very anxious. Cam didn't think it was because of Booth's story. Not directly, anyway.

"Did anything else happen?"

"No. I mean, yes. We need to talk."

Cam sighed and put her pen down showing that she was ready to listen to whatever the other woman wanted to say.

"What about?"

"About Alex," – 'As if it was surprising!' The boy occupied all their thoughts.

"Angela, of course, I understand your feelings but we can do nothing but wait till the DNA-test results are ready. As soon as I get them, Booth will be able to reopen the case…"

The artist interrupted her boss.

"It was the test I wanted to talk about!"

Cam raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"It's just…do you remember our finding out Bren was missing?"

"Yes." – Bewilderment could clearly be seen on her face. "But…" – she stopped and looked up at Angela in shock. "You don't think…"

"Exactly!" – Angela smiled slightly. "That's what I mean."

*********

_June__ 18, 2009_

_9 __p.m._

_Jeffersonian__ Institute_

Booth ran through the building nearly knocking down a dozen people but not paying any attention. He was heading to the medico-legal lab.

Two pairs of eyes stared at him when he literally tumbled into the lab.

"Booth, what…" – He didn't let Angela finish the sentence.

"Where is she? Have you seen her? I need to talk to her!"

"Calm down, please, and explain clearly what you mean!"

Booth looked Cam right in the eyes and pronounced clearly:

"I'm asking you where Bones is."

The women exchanged a worried looks.

"But…Booth! Nobody has seen Bren for almost three days now! We don't know…"

"She lives at Maxs' these days. What I need to know, is where she is NOW!"

The shock was evident on their faces. After a few moments they attacked Booth with questions.

"Are you sure?"

"How did you know?"

"She told me. I'll just go out now to…"

"OK, stop!" – There were commanding note in Cam's voice. "I think you need to give us an explanation."

"I don't have time. I…"

"No way are we letting you go! You tell us, we'll help."

"Fine." – He sighed. "Yesterday evening Bones came to my home. We…had a talk. She told me where she had been. But when I woke up in the morning she was no longer there!"

Angela's eyes flashed with fervour.

"Had a talk. Right." She smiled knowingly. Booth blushed a little but pretended not to understand her implications.

"She is not answering her cell! I've already visited Max. She is not there either. I thought she was here…"

"I haven't seen her. Cam?" – Cam silently shook her head. Angela put her hand on Booth's shoulder. "Don't worry. I know Bren. She just needed to be alone to sort things out. I'm sure she'll call you very soon. And everything will be alright."

If only she knew how wrong she was…

*********

"But…" – Definitely, it was not the day for Cam to talk in full sentences. But this time she stopped herself when a simple counting confirmed Angela's words. The artist was saying out loud what Cam thought.

"Just think! Bren disappeared eight years ago. Alex said he turned seven last March…everything matches!"

Cam sighed, opened her mouth to answer and closed it. Then sighed again. And, finally, said:

"If you are right…we had to make sure. I'll do two DNA tests."

After some thought she added:

"I think we shouldn't tell anybody until the results are back."

Angela nodded and left the room. She needed to occupy herself with anything. Why not look through information about Ditrich family?

* * *

_An__ hour later_

"Ok, I don't understand anything! Bren disappeared eight years ago. And it's written here that Donald and Diora Ditrich married in 2006, in other words almost eleven years ago. How could that be, if Diora is Brennan?"

Booth looked at the file over Angela's shoulder. He frowned seeing she was right. Angela continued:

"If I hadn't seen the boy myself, I would have said he was wrong. But it's evident that they are related." She paused. "It means that we don't know something. We only have to find out what exactly."

Booth rubbed his chin in thought.

"To my mind, we need to find all the information we can about 'Diora'. I think I'm going to call the FBI right now."

But before he left the office, Angela stopped him.

"Booth," – he turned around. "What do you think has happened? If she is alive, why hasn't she contacted us? And she has another name now…what if it is her own decision? Maybe she doesn't want to be found..."

Angela fingered her sleeve nervously and stared at it. Booth came close and lifted her head touching her chin. When she did it, he looked directly into her eyes.

"She would have never done such a thing! Do you hear me? Never! You know her very well, so tell me would she have left without telling a good bye to you?"

"And to you…" – She threw her head back not to let the tears fall. "And to you."

He didn't reply just nodded, kissed her on the forehead and finally left the office to make the call.

Angela sighed and sat down on the table covering her face with her hands. Her thoughts were about Brennan. Deep inside she understood that Booth was right, but the fear just wouldn't leave her.

Angela didn't know how much time she had sat there when she heard footsteps. Not bothering to raise her head, she asked, assuming it was Booth:

"What did you find out?"

"Angie…" – It was Hodgins. "What are you talking about?" She lowered her hands and looked at him. He came closer and lovingly adjusted a lock of her hair . Angela tried to smile, but failed.

"Booth went to find information about…"

She was interrupted by their boss' appearance. Cam flew into the room. There was a mixture of emotions on her face – from astonishment and happiness to incomprehension and even fear. Angela jumped from the table and almost snatched the file from Cam's hand but was able to restrain herself.

"What is it?"

"The result is…" – Cam paused. Evidently, it was hard for her to speak. "Positive." Another pause. She inhaled deeply and finished: "In both cases."

"Oh, my…" Angela pressed both her hands to her lips.

Hodgins witnessed an unforgettable picture: Angela stared at the file, eyes wide opened, apparently not seeing anything, and Cam with the same stark face deep in her own thoughts. He didn't quite understand what they were talking about but their expressions made him realize it was something important.

A couple of minutes later it was clear that none of them were going to explain. Hodgins shook his hand in front of Angela's face to attract her attention. She shuddered and finally focused her vision on him. Hodgins smiled slightly.

"Care to explain?"

"Alex is their son! THEIR son!"

Hodgins bent his head to the side.

"Their? What do you…" – It was the moment he understood. "Oh, my God…"

* * *

"I see you are awake now."

Brennan didn't say anything not seeing the need to confirm the evident thing. Donald didn't like her silence and he stated his point by kicking her ribs. The woman groaned and instinctively pulled her knees closer to her chest. But that she remembered everything. Gritting her teeth not to make any sound, she started to pull herself from the floor. It seemed to amuse Donald. What could a weak, wounded woman do to a strong healthy man?

He understood something was wrong when she stood straight and looked directly in his eyes. And he didn't like what he saw.

* * *

"You mean that Alex is not only Dr. Brannan's son but also…" – Hodgins didn't finish. Cam did it for him:

"Booth's. Yes. Here is the confirmation," – she shook the file which she still held in her hand.

"But how did you decide to check?" – He started to come out of shock.

Cam nodded in Angela's direction.

"It was Angela's idea. She remembered…never mind. She was right, it's all that matters. But how will we tell him?"

None of them noticed that their conversation was overheard.


	9. Hope

_Hello, everybody! I can't express how sorry I am for not updating sooner! All I can do to make you feel better is telling you that it won't take me long to finish the story. Sorry again._

_Katrina, who Beta'ed this story, was unable to continue. She has a really-really good reason. And I'm very happy for her. Maybe, she'll read it through later. I didn't want to make you wait any longer, so I had to find someone else to correct my mistakes. That's why I want to tell great thanks to my new Beta - Timeloopy. You are great! Thank you!_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 8. Hope

_Ditrich family's house_

"You. Will. Never. Touch. Me. Again!" – Brennan was talking with pauses not only to emphasize her point but also because of the terrible pain that prevented her from breathing deeply. 'Several ribs are broken,' – she thought with despair. However, she had no intention of showing Donald her weakness.

Anger replaced bewilderment in his eyes. The words that left his mouth sounded more like hissing than actual speech.

"I am your husband! I have rights!"

After those words, it was her turn to shout. 'Adrenalin obtunds pain,' – flashed a thought in her head.

"YOU ARE NOT MY HUSBAND! AND I'M NOT YOUR PROPERTY!"

"Shut up, Diora!"

"Don't call me that name! My name is Temper…"

His hand connecting with her face interrupted her angry tirade. For a few moments, they stared at each other in silence. They could clearly hear a dog playing in the garden and leaves rustling on the trees. And than it was as if the dam had broken. If there had been any bystanders, they wouldn't be able to tell who had started the fight. They both were too furious to pay any attention to the world around them. The man and the woman rolled on the floor and hit each other trying to injure the other one as much as possible. Not even once thinking about their own health. They looked like two mad animals fighting a war to death.

Adrenalin boiled up in Brennan's blood. She had a strong feeling that it was her last chance for freedom.

Being hit in her sore ribs for the first time, Brennan couldn't help crying out. But it didn't prevent her from attacking Donald with twice as much force as she did before. She fought like a lioness and even managed to bite him.

However, the outcome of the fight was predetermined: Donald was heavier, had more fighting experience, and was not previously injured.

During their fight, only their ragged breathing and hitting sounds could be heard in the room. Finally, Donald was able to disorient Brennan with a blow to the head. He banged her head on the floor until her shoulders became limp in his hands.

...

_The__ Jeffersonian_

Did you ever have a time when you couldn't comprehend whether everything around you was real or not? When it seemed that you had woken up but were still dreaming? When you feared that the dream would end soon and everything would go back to normal?

That was exactly what special agent Seeley Booth was feeling. If anybody had told him in the morning that Brennan's son would bring his hope back, he would have laughed in his or her face or even would have done something more drastic… and not necessary within the law…

And there he was, standing thunderstruck in the middle of the Jeffersonian Institution forensic laboratory just a few meters away from the office where said boy talked with Dr. Sweets. The news he just overheard had yet to sink in.

'Son. I have another son. Bones. Bones and I have a son. Son…' – and so on again and again… All his thoughts rotated around that small boy – his son.

...

_Ditrich__'__s__house_

After making sure that the woman was unconscious, Donald bared his teeth, spit the blood out of his mouth and got up. Well, he tried. It took him four attempts to actually do it.

He glanced down with a malignant grin and whispered, even knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear:

"I thought you were better than her. However, I was wrong: you are the same! And I will punish you as I did her."

And he laughed hysterically.

...

_Jeffersonian Institution_

Dr. Lance Sweets scrutinized Alex. The boy sat at the table and drew with the pencils Angela had given him. Sweets' professional eyes saw many tiny details in the boy's behavior: Alex was too quite and tense for a child so young, he kept his eyes downcast and spoke only when spoken to. However, the psychologist was sure that it could be fixed. As soon as Alex lived in a healthy environment with a truly loving family, his behavior was likely to become normal.

Some time later the boy stopped drawing. It was clear that he had finished, but he didn't indicate it aloud. He just sat there staring down at the paper. Realizing that Alex was not going to stand up any time soon, Sweets came closer himself.

"May I have a look, please?"

Alex nodded. When Sweets looked at the sheet of paper, he saw a little girl drawn there. Her face resembled Dr. Brennan's a great deal. Sweets lifted an astonished gaze towards Alex.

"Where did you learn to draw so well?"

The picture was incredible. The girl looked almost alive. The seven-year-old shrugged:

"I've always been able to draw. Mum says I'll get even better when I grow up."

"Your mum is absolutely right! If I didn't know it was you who had drawn it, I would have thought it had been done by a trained painter."

Alex' eyes shone with pleasure.

"Really? You like it?"

"Yes, I do."

The boy smiled shyly and for the first time in Sweets' presence started to talk without being asked:

"This is Scarlett." He saw Sweets' confusion and explained: "My sister. I thought you didn't have her picture, so I'd draw you one."

Sweets was shocked. Alex didn't stop amazing him!

"I think we'd better go and show agent Booth your picture. Ok?"

"Ok."

At the thought of Booth Alex began to smile. 'He does like Booth. That's good. He needs a father figure in his life. And Booth is just the right man,' – thought Sweets.

"What are we waiting for then?"

Alex jumped out of the chair and they both left the office.

It didn't take them long to find Booth. He was standing nearby staring into space. Alex ran to him and pulled his sleeve.

"Agent Booth!"

Alex' voice seemed to pull Booth out of his stupor. He shuddered and looked down at the boy. When he started to speak, his voice trembled because of restrained emotions.

"Alex! What happened?"

"Here," – the boy handed him the picture. "I've drawn a picture of Scarlett for you to find her sooner!"

"You did this?"

Alex nodded.

"Amazing!"

The boy smiled, pleased with a praise. At that moment, Booth finally understood whom Alex reminded him of all that time. He had exact the same smile as Parker – Booth's own smile.

This thought brought Booth back to the unresolved problem of finding Brennan. He remembered that, before overhearing Angela, Cam and Hodgins' conversation, he was going to tell them something important.

Booth kneeled in front of Alex.

"You did great. Now I have to tell the others some facts. Do you mind staying with Sweets for some more time?"

Alex looked slightly disappointed, but nodded anyway.

"That's good."

Only when Sweets and Alex were back in the office, was Booth able to exhale. He was dying to tell Alex about being father and son, but he didn't know how to do it. Besides, finding Brennan was far more important at that moment. 'Not only Brennan, but her little daughter, too,' – he reminded himself and looked at the picture in his hand.

...

When Booth entered the office, his friends were arguing how to tell him the news. However, he didn't want to waste time, so he immediately said:

"I've heard everything."

They fell silent.

"And what will you do?" – Asked Angela.

"I want to be his father. But I suppose we'd better wait about telling him. We should find Bones first."

Saying the nickname he had once given her - aloud - Booth stopped. For the first time in many years this words didn't cause pain. It sounded like hope.

"And I might know where she is."

Three pairs of eyes stared back at him.

"Where?" they all asked simultaneously.

"One of the FBI agents from the analytical department found out that when Diora Ditrich was eight years old, her grandmother died and left her a house not far away from Washington."

...

Donald swore through greeted teeth. Fighting with Brennan didn't do him any good. There were no broken bones, but many bruises, scratches and sprained muscles. The place, where she had bitten him, burned. But he continued to drag her unconscious body further into the woods.

He had everything planned already. Having finished with Brennan, he would flee out of the state. He decided to take Scarlett with him, but to leave Alex where he was. He just didn't have the opportunity to find the boy.

Only when he dragged Brennan to where he intended to, did he notice that he had left the shovel in the garage. He swore again. Now he had to go back! He tied Brennan's hand behind her back and around the tree and went back. However, he was not meant to enter the house. When he came closer, he saw police vehicles all around the place and a man coming out of the building with Scarlett in his arms.


	10. Brennan

_A/N: Here you go =) Thanks to Timeloopy for Beta-ing it so quickly!_

Chapter 9. Brennan

_Two hours before_

"Booth, when are we going to be there?"

Booth didn't answer. It seemed that he didn't even hear the question. Before Angela was able to touch his shoulder to attract his attention, Cam stopped her.

"Angela, don't disturb Booth, please. I want to get there in one piece."

"But, Cam, I just want to know, how much time it will take!"

"You asked that question five minutes ago."

"Three minutes and eight seconds, to be exact," interfered Hodgins.

"Jack!" exclaimed Angela at the same time as Cam said:

"You've been counting?"

"Yes," answered Hodgins with a sly smile.

Cam lifted her eyebrow. Angela just stared at her husband clearly debating whether to believe him or not. A few moments later he gave in.

"Fine! I didn't count. I didn't need to, actually."

After those words, he showed them a stopwatch. Angela hit his shoulder lightly.

"I knew you were joking! I don't get one thing, why do you have a stopwatch turned on at all?"

"As if we have other things to do right now."

"And looking at the running time will solve the problem. Why didn't I think of it?" said Angela sarcastically.

"It takes my thoughts away from worry! Besides, I turned it on the moment we were in this car."

"Which means…?"

"It means that I know exactly how long we've been driving. And, as the result, how much time is left."

"Tell me!"

"Ok, let's see… Booth said the road would take at least three hours…which means we are approximately two hours away from our destination."

Angela almost groaned with frustration.

"That long?"

Hodgins sighed.

"I'm afraid so. Don't worry, Angie, we'll be there on time."

But his words didn't sound as hopeful as he intended.

...

_Jeffersonian Institution_

_The same time_

Sweets was bored. Really, really bored. Zack was studying some bones; Richard left to help Michele with children. Sweets himself had a task to watch after Alex. It would be fine, if the kid had been a little bit more talkative. Since they came back to the office Alex answered all Sweets' question with no more than a few necessary words.

During an hour after Booth and the others had left, Sweets studied the boy. All his observations showed that Alex had had a tough live. Richard had offered to take Alex with him, but Sweets forbade this because he had great doubts that the boy had ever played with other children his age. His professional opinion was that it was too early to let Alex socialize with others, not while he worried so much about his mother and sister. That's why they had been sitting in silence in one of the Jeffersonian Institution offices for more than an hour.

While Sweets was analyzing him, Alex thought about his mum, his sister, his father… He realized that his family didn't resemble those he'd read about in books… He thought about Agent Booth, who was very kind to him, who agreed to help him, and even knew his mother. How he wished at that moment that agent Booth was be his father! Alex was sure, that Booth would never hurt his mum or sister. The biggest relief of his short life was that neither he, nor Scarlett looked like their father. The only feature, they had inherited, were Donald's brown eyes. And Scarlett's hair colour was close to that of their father.

Alex was distracted from his daydreams when Sweets decided to break the silence.

"Alex, can you tell my anything about yourself?"

The boy shuddered and shook his head but didn't lift his eyes. Sweets sighed. He hoped that the boy would open up a little.

"I understand. Maybe, you can tell me how you came to the city instead."

Alex didn't acknowledge the question right away, so Sweets added:

"I just thought that I might need to know the way, if I ever have to do it."

Alex's lips curved up a little.

"You won't be able to."

"Why do you think so? I can at least try."

This time the boy chuckled.

"You are too big. You won't fit in there."

"Fit in where?" asked Sweets with a growing suspicion.

"In the car body, of course," – answered Alex with the intonation that it was obvious. Then he explained without being questioned: "My dad has a big car. I hid in there and came out once we reached the city. I needed to find help and Mum forbade me to contradict him. I couldn't think of anything else to do to help her. I couldn't!"

He clenched his fists in obvious anger and helplessness. Sweets tried to calm him down.

"You did a good thing, Alex. It was really brave of you to try to help your mother. I'm sure she is proud of you."

Alex visibly relaxed after these words and even asked a question:

"They'll help mum, right?"

"Of course, they will. They've waited for this opportunity for years. They'll do whatever it takes not to lose it."

After a few seconds Alex nodded and wanted to go back to drawing, when loud footsteps were heard and the door burst open.

...

They found Scarlett, but even after they had searched throughout the house, there was no sign of Brennan. However, they found traces of a fight in the nursery on the first floor. After that all Booth could think about was 'Please, be alive!'

He carried a girl, who looked so much like Brennan, out of the house and gave her to the paramedics. Than he turned to go search the forest, but Angela grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Where are you going, Booth?"

"I know she's out there, Angela! I'll find her."

"I'm coming with you."

Booth shook his head.

"It is too dangerous. For all we know, Ditrich could be armed."

"Booth is right. Angela, Jack, you stay here."

Booth looked at Cam with gratitude until she added, pulling out her gun:

"I'm going with him."

Booth just nodded his agreement, having no desire to waste time trying to persuade her to stay.

They were lucky. From all the possible routes, Booth had chosen the one that they needed. Not even ten minutes into their walk Booth had stopped abruptly. Cam barely managed to stop her stride not to bump into him.

"Booth," she whispered. When he didn't answer, she looked over his shoulder preparing for the worst. What she saw made her sick…

Brennan sat leaning against the tree. She was definitely unconscious: her head bent down, tangled hair covering the face. Only her arms, tided on the other side of the tree, prevented her from falling on her side.

Shaking her head to clear it, Cam looked around for any signs of Ditrich. She saw none. Booth finally managed to come out of his stupor and was already standing on his knees near Brennan. For a few moments he had just looked at her, than slowly extended a shaking hand, as if fearing she would disappear. Only having felt the heat of her skin with his fingertips, did he believe she was really alive.

"Bones…"

He wanted to shake her, to make her open her eyes… but he carefully untied her hands and lifted her from the ground, trying not to disturb her injured body too much.

...

_Jeffersonian__Institution_

"Dr. Sweets!"

One of the assistants ran into the office.

"How can I help you, Adam?"

"We have a call from the central hospital addressed to you, sir."

Sweets jumped from his chair. He thought about Dr. Brennan. But it was too early for his friend to return!

"What happened? Why didn't they call my cell-phone?"

"I do not know, sir. They said it concerned your wife."

"What?"

Sweets immediately turned to the door to leave the office, but then he remembered about Alex.

"Alex, I need to talk with somebody on the phone. You…"

"May I go with you?"

Sweets didn't have either time, or desire to argue, so he nodded, took Alex' hand and they followed the assistant out.

"What happened to Daisy?"

"Mr. Lance Sweets?"

"Yes, that's me. What is it with Daisy?" Sweets was panicking and it was clearly heard in his voice.

"Your wife was brought here by an ambulance fifteen minutes ago with a preterm delivery. Now she is in the operating room."

Sweets had almost dropped the phone. The voice continued:

"We were not able to reach your cell, so we tried this number. Mr. Sweets? Are you still listening?"

"I…yes…I'd be right there!"

Not waiting for her response, he dropped the phone and ran out of the building still holding Alex' hand.


	11. New body

_A/N: Thanks for Timeloopy for doing a great job Beta-ing this chapter! Next one will be posted soon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10. New body

Angela sat near the ambulance holding Scarlett. The little girl looked so much like Brennan - it was unbelievable! There was no doubt of their mother-daughter relationship. Paramedics had already examined the girl and declared her healthy. Thus, she sat on Angela's knees playing with a doll.

Angela's feelings were torn. On the one hand, she had dreamed of seeing Brennan again for many years. On the other, she dreaded the moment Booth would come out of the forest. What if they were too late? What if Brennan couldn't be saved? Those thoughts made Angela cling to Scarlett. 'I shouldn't think about it. I shouldn't…' But the unwelcome fears didn't leave her mind. They only increased the tension and worry.

At that moment, she needed all the support she could get – needed to hear encouraging words. But there was nobody she knew nearby: only the paramedics and the FBI agent. Hodgins had gone into the house to gather evidence. She understood that. That way he had something to do. Something to divert his own thoughts from worry. Something to make himself useful. But she felt lonely anyway.

Trying to distract herself, Angela looked around. On her right, the paramedics discussed something. On her left, the agent studied the surroundings. From time to time somebody went out from the house only to go back inside later. Some other agents were setting the perimeter.

Her attention was caught by the noise of an engine. Two vans rounded the corner and stopped not far away from her. The moment they stopped armed men started to come out of them. Some of them had dogs. 'The search team!' thought Angela with some relief.

She watched as they formed a line, listened to their leader, split into groups, and entered the forest from different directions. One group hadn't yet reached the forest when Booth practically ran out of it with Brennan in his arms. Only moments later Cam followed him.

Not paying attention to anybody, Booth headed strait to the ambulance. Angela couldn't help staring at Brennan's limp form. Her best friend's hair, that was tangled and dirty with blood and soil, was much longer than she'd ever seen. Streaks of grey could also be seen, even through all the dirt. Brennan had a bruise on her left cheek, which contrasted with her overall pale face. Her lower lip was split and had blood running out of it down her chin. Her forehead was covered in blood, too, for no apparent reason.

Angela dared to look at the rest of the body and found herself on the verge of fainting. All the skin that was visible was covered in bruises and cuts. There were also rope marks on her wrists.

Only when Booth was near her, did Angela remember about Scarlett. Looking down she found little girl asleep to her immense relief.

Booth reluctantly gave Brennan to the paramedics and stood nearby clearly not knowing what to do next. He desperately wanted to find the bastard who hurt his Bones, but he couldn't make himself leave her, either. He was not able to take his eyes off of her, let alone leave her. He was scared that the moment he looked the other way, she would disappear. And he didn't believe he would be able to live through it again.

Fortunately, Cam took charge. She pushed him toward the ambulance with her words:

"Go with her, Booth. You too, Angela. We'll manage here without you."

Angela knew she had nothing to do there at all, so she just nodded and climbed into the vehicle. Booth still had doubts. Only when one of the medics said there was no time to waste, he finally made a decision and followed Angela.

For a few moments Cam looked at the leaving ambulance, silently praying for Brennan. Then she turned around and went to help the agents find Donald.

…

_Ambulance_

_30 minutes later_

Booth sat inside the ambulance still not taking his eyes off of Brennan's motionless form. The blood had already been wiped away from her face, but it only highlighted her paleness. The sickly woman wearing the oxygen mask didn't match Booth's fantasies about seeing her again. But this was better than the fantasy, because it was real.

"Booth," he jumped when Angela touched his elbow to attract his attention.

He tore his eyes away from Brennan and looked first at Angela, then at Scarlett.

"They look so alike."

Angela smiled.

"Yeah. Booth, I think we should call Sweets and tell him the news."

Booth nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it. You hold her."

Not waiting for his answer, Angela gave him Scarlett and pulled her cell out.

…

After examining the house, Hodgins decided to examine the place where Brennan had been found. There were nothing unusual there, just some blood on the ground and fibre particles on the tree. He was heading back to the house when one of the search team dogs found something on the ground several meters to his left.

When he came closer, Hodgins carefully lifted the layer of soil and froze. Two empty eye sockets looked at him from below.

…

"Something must have happened!"

"Calm down, Angela."

"I'm sure, something is wrong."

"Angela…"

"Booth! His cell is switched off. He is not in the Jeffersonian. Zack hasn't seen him in a few hours. And he is not in his office, either. Are you still thinking that everything is fine?"

"Angela, be quite! You'll wake Scarlett."

"Oh." This time she calmed down a little.

"Ok, now you should try calling the guard at the entrance of the Institution. He is sure to know if Sweets has left the building."

"Good thinking!"

And she didn't waste a second dialing the number.

…

Hodgins kneeled near the skeleton trying to gather as many samples as possible. All the photos of the new crime scene had already been taken. Cam was organizing the transportation of the remains to the Jeffersonian as soon as Hodgins would be done.

Before leaving, Cam cast the last glance on the skeleton. Judging by the state of decomposition, it had lain there for at least six years. She'd even say seven. She was not an expert in bones, as were Zack and Brennan, but she did knew that that bones belonged to a female. And she thought she even knew whose remains it were.

…

"Sweets ran out of the Jeffersonian nearly an hour ago with Alex. Where could they have gone?"

Angela was panicking. To find Brennan only to lose her son would be unbearable.

Booth was panicking, too. But he tried to stay calm and think logically. Brennan used to do it all the time, he remembered.

"Angela," started he slowly. "Does the Jeffersonian have a number open to public? I mean the number everyone can call."

Angela thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes! But I don't know it…"

"Call Zack. He can check it. Or just go to the call center and ask."

Fifteen minutes later they found out the reason Sweets had left so quickly. And it only added to their worry. Now they had to think about Daisy and her baby's wellbeing.

…

_Washington Central Hospital_

_Half an hour later_

Sweets sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair. A few hours earlier the only person he had to worry about was Alex. Now he had two more. The doctor told him that they had to do a C-section. And now they were fighting for the lives of both mother and son.

Sweets didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life he felt so useless and helpless. The thought that he could lose Daisy or his son made him sick.

He was too deep in his thoughts to notice anything around him. He didn't even remember to call Daisy's parents or their friends. He did neither. He forgot that he had brought Alex with him to the hospital, that he needed to watch the boy. Not even an explosion would tear his mind from his thoughts.

…

_Ditrich's house_

Cam followed one of the search teams. Her intuition told her Donald was somewhere nearby. However, they hadn't found him yet. She supposed he knew that forest rather well.

They walked to the northeast. Ditrich would have to go in this direction if he wanted to reach the nearest settlement. They were rather deep inside the forest when one of the dogs took a lead. They were only happy for a short period of time: the trace led back to the house.

…

Having finished gathering the samples, Hodgins helped to load the remains into the van and was getting in himself, when he remembered that he had left his jacket near the crime scene. Sighing heavily and cursing the heat that made him do so, he asked the driver to wait and went back to retrieve the piece of closing.

Only one gent was guarding the tape around the crime scene.

"Left the jacket here." Explained Hodgins to him, not knowing what for. The agent just shrugged.

Hodgins bent down to go under the tape. His jacket lay a few feet away. Just as he reached it, he heard a strange noise from behind. Knitting his eyebrows together, he turned around saying:

"Hey, what was th...?"

He was not able to finish the sentence.

…

_Washington Central Hospital_

Alex was restless. He had left the pencils back at the Jeffersonian, he had no book to read, and no toys. He had already counted the number of ceramic blocks on the floor, the number of chairs, even the number of people who had passed him. And now he was bored.

Sweets sat near him still holding his hand. But he wasn't paying attention to the boy, that was obvious.

Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, Alex carefully extracted his hand and started to walk down the corridor. Sweets didn't notice.

Only being out of the hearing range, Alex exhaled and looked around in awe. There were so many interesting things there!

It was not his intention to get lost. He just wanted to explore a little. There were a lot of fascinating things there: different machines, strange smells, people in white clothes. Some people wore pajamas; the others sat waiting just like Dr. Sweets. But he did get lost. He just could find the way back to where Sweets was.


	12. The happy end?

Chapter 11. The happy end?

"Mr. Sweets. Mr. Sweets!"

Sweets was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that it was his name being called. He tried to focus on the person in front of him. At first he saw a strange blur with a vague shape. For a few seconds, Sweets couldn't concentrate. He shook his head and only then understood that it was a doctor who stood right in front of him. A surgeon to be exact.

When Sweets' brain caught up with his visual receptors, he jumped out of his chair and exclaimed, "Daisy? How is she? How is my son? How did the…"

The doctor lifted his hand to stop the flaw of questions. Sweets immediately felt silent.

"The surgery went well. Both your wife and your son are going to be fine."

Sweets exhaled in relief. The doctor continued, "We are going to place the boy into the incubator for premature babies for a while. But he is not in danger. His lungs are a bit undeveloped; however, he is sure to make a full recovery."

"Can I see them?"

"You can see your son right now, but your wife only after she is moved out of the operating room."

Five minutes later, Sweets stood near the incubator and looked at his second child. Daisy and he agreed to name him Andrew Michael in honour of Daisy's father. Sweets' own father's name was Alexander. His firstborn son got it as his middle name, so it was fair.

The stupor of the last few hours faded. Everything was fine. Daisy had given him quite a scare, but it turned out well. Suddenly Sweets remembered that he had not come to the hospital alone. 'Alex!'

…

When Cam with the group of agents came back to the house, she immediately felt that something was wrong. The van, which should have taken the remains back to the lab, was still parked nearby. She was sure, that it should have left some time ago. The other strange thing was Hodgins absence.

Cam approached the van's driver.

"I'm looking for Dr. Hodgins. Do you know where he is?"

The man scowled and looked at his wristwatch.

"I wish I did! He asked me to wait for him five minutes 'cause he had left something on the crime scene. And that was twenty minutes ago!"

The feeling of dread spread through Cam's veins. Forgetting about the driver, she turned around and ran back into the forest. The search team leader saw it and sent three of his men after her.

When they reached the crime scene, Donald was nowhere to be seen. Hodgins lay on his stomach at the far end of the area. Cam ran to his side praying that nothing irreversible had happened. Falling on her knees near his body, she checked his pulse with shaking fingers. When she found one, she exhaled and called one of the agents to help her roll Hodgins over.

"Jack," she shook his shoulder. "Jack, do you hear me? It's Cam. Come on, Jack!"

His eyelids fluttered and after a few moments he opened his eyes, squinting over the light.

"Cam? What happened?"

Cam chuckled despite the circumstances.

"You tell me."

"What? I… Oh… I came back here to retrieve my jacket. Then I heard something behind my back. I turned around…then nothing."

The expression on Cam's face darkened.

"Ditrich managed to sneak back to the house somehow. We should go back immediately!"

They helped Hodgins up. Meanwhile, the other two agents did the same for the one that had been guarding the place.

…

'Alex! Where is he? How could I forget about him?'

Sweets hurried to the reception area. He was panicking. The Central Hospital was too big for him to find Alex without any help. He didn't want to think that the boy could have left the building.

When he reached his destination, he saw a young nurse talking on the phone. Sweets shifted from one foot to the other while waiting for her to end the conversation. Two minutes later the nurse hung the phone, wrote something on the sheet of paper in front of her, and, finally, looked at Sweets.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"I need your help! I was holding his hand all the time! But then he was gone. I don't know where he is! My wife…and he…I…"

The nurse smiled patiently as if dealing with distraught people was everyday occurrence.

"Sir, explain, please, what happened."

Sweets sighed deeply and started over, "My wife was checked in with a premature delivery a couple of hours ago. At that time I was looking after my friends' son. I had to take him here with me. And now I'm not able to find him!"

"Calm down, sir. I'll make an announcement. Somebody is sure to have seen him. Do not worry. What is his name?"

"Alex Ditrich."

The nurse nodded. A few moments later the whole hospital heard about the missing boy.

…

The last half an hour of their journey to the hospital Booth counted by seconds. The three-hour long trip seemed like an eternity.

Brennan's condition didn't change. But, even Booth could see that she was in a bad shape.

Sometime through the journey Scarlett woke up. For a good twenty minutes they were not able to calm her down. The girl was scared by unfamiliar surroundings, smells, and sounds. She was too young to understand Brennan's condition. So they told her that her mother was just sleeping. And then it took them another ten minutes to persuade her not to try waking Brennan up. Fortunately, Angela managed to distract the girl with a children book that she had found in her purse.

As soon as they were in the hospital, Brennan was taken away from them. Neither Booth nor Angela was allowed to go with her.

"Booth, I think we should go find Sweets. I'm worried about Daisy!"

The announcement that Alex was lost stopped them. They looked at each other with dread.

…

Donald carefully made his way towards the house. He was furious. He thought, 'those people have ruined my life, my revenge'. First, they made it impossible for him to punish his wife who had a nerve to contradict him. Secondly, they took away his son first, then his daughter. And, third, they found out his deepest, most guarded secret. The secret he was able to hide for the last eight years. This secret was about his wife, about Diora Ditrich, nee Liam.

…

"Al!" Scarlett exclaimed suddenly pointing at something behind their backs with her little finger. Booth turned around sharply. There was Alex coming in their direction. Angela made a strange whimpering noise.

"Scarlett!"

When Alex noticed his sister in Booth's arms, he started to run toward them. Scarlett reached out for him and he took her into his arms, hugging her with all his might. When his feeling calmed a little, he looked up into Booth's eyes and said, "Thank you."

Booth was not able to hold it any longer. He fell on his knees and hugged both children.

Some time later Angela tapped him on his shoulder.

"We should go find Sweets."

Booth nodded. But before they went to the reception he asked Alex, "Why did you run away from Sweets?"

"I didn't want to, I swear! It's just… I was bored, so I decided to look around. I didn't want to get lost!"

When they found Sweets near the reception area a few minutes later, the psychologist looked like death warmed over. Only after he saw both Alex and Scarlett did the colour start to come back to his face.

Then Alex asked a question that was on Sweets mind, too.

"What about mum? Is she okay?"

Booth and Angela looked at each other. Sweets saw that and paled. Something was not right.

"Alex," Booth swallowed. "Your mother is here, in the hospital tight now. A doctor is examining her."

"A doctor? Is she hurt?"

"Yes, she is. But now she is out of danger. Everything will be alright, trust me."

…

Diora. They had first met at the party their mutual friends were throwing. She was working in the theatre, but dreamed of appearing on the screen. He had just opened his auto repair shop and his business was going fine. She had attracted his attention immediately: long dark hair, blue eyes, fit body. Two months later they started to date, and then got married. Hell broke loose a couple of months after the marriage.

He thought that his wife should obey him without any complaints. She disagreed. At first they just yelled at each other. Then he began to hit her in order to teach her a lesson. She decided to leave him.

One day he came home from work to find her packing. The rage overwhelmed him. Never before had he been so angry. And he showed her, what it meant to disobey him. He stopped the beating only when he realized she was dead.

He needed to hide the body. The easiest solution was to bury it in the forest. He did just so. Then a few days later in Washington, he saw a woman who resembled his Diora so much that he was not able to stop himself. She had to be his. She would be his wife, his Diora. And she'd better not make him angry. With those thoughts Donald took what his insane mind thought was his.

…

Angela took the kids to the cafeteria. Sweets went to be with Daisy. Booth stayed near the room where Brennan was treated.

Doctors had already taken an x-ray that showed two fractured ribs and a broken right wrist. Brennan had a lot of bruises and cuts, but it was the head wound that was the most dangerous. However, the doctors were not able to predict the consequences of it, not until she woke up.

Suddenly his cell started ringing. Not even looking at the caller's ID, Booth picked it up,

"Booth! We got him!"

"What?" He asked, not understanding. Cam sighed on the other side.

"Ditrich. We got him. He tried to sneak to his car, but was sighted on his way to it. Everybody was on alert after he had made the huge mistake of knocking Hodgins and one of the agents out."

"Are they alright?"

"Yes, they are fine."

Booth felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He felt his eyes watering.

"Thanks, Cam. I owe you. All of you."

"No, Booth, you don't. We wouldn't have done it without you, you know it."

After some thought she asked, "How are Dr. Brennan and her daughter?"

"Scarlett is fine. As for Bones… I don't know. The doctors say they can't tell till she regains consciousness. They are still there with her."

"It'll be fine, Booth. We'll be leaving for Washington soon. I'll call you when we are in the city."

When Angela saw Booth crying, she thought the worst had happened. Her throat was so dry, that she managed only, "Bren?"

Booth shook his head and looked her in the eyes.

"Ditrich. They've caught him. He'll pay for everything he had done!"


	13. Epilogue

_A/N: I can't believe I've done it! Here is the last part of this story. Thanks for all of you who read it, wrote reviews, added it to your 'story alert' and 'favourite story' lists! I'd be grateful, if you let me know what you think of the ending and of the story overal. It' important for me to know. =)  
_

_And great thanks to Timeloopy for Beta-ing it!_

_Sourire)_

Epilogue

_Three days later_

Brennan was slowly regaining her consciousness. Her body hurt. But it was not that she was not used to the pain. She was. The pain was a constant feeling for the past eight years. There was something strange, though. Somebody was holding her hand, stroking it gently. That person was also talking. She didn't understand words but the tone was soothing, hopeful, and so familiar!

She was afraid to open her eyes. Afraid that, if she did it, she would see the walls in her room, the wall she hated. Afraid that the voice was a hallucination. But the time passed and it didn't cease to exist. On the contrary, it was more coherent for her, and she began to understand what was being said.

"…I need you. I missed you so much! The thought of not seeing you ever again was killing me. I've never lost hope. I looked for you; I knew you were out there. And now, when I've finally found you, I still can't talk to you! I can't look into your eyes, hear your voice. I remember it, you know. Your voice, your smile… You look really beautiful when you smile."

He was silent for a moment, before continuing, "Your kids are great. Alex' behaviour and intelligence reminds me of you every moment. Scarlett looks like a mini version of you. Max has told me you looked the same when you were her age. He was here in the morning. And all our friends were, too. They are worried about you. And so am I."

For a few moments there was silence in the room. It scared Brennan, she didn't want to be left alone, didn't want the voice to stop. When she heard it again, it was so sad, that her heart almost skipped a beat.

"I can't go on without you! You have to wake up! Please…I need you. And your children need you, too. No, our children. Our."

Brennan thought her heart will burst with all the feeling she felt. But she still was too afraid to open her eyes.

"I know that Alex is my son. And Scarlett… she is your daughter and that's enough for me to love her as my own, to think of her as my own. It is, if you let me."

He sighed. "During these three days I've barely seen them. Angela is looking after them when I'm here with you. Thinking of it, they should be here soon."

Booth was looking at Brennan trying to persuade himself, that she was real. She was so close, and yet so far away… He wished she had woken up.

Suddenly he felt a movement. A moment later he realized, that she had just squeezed his hand. Looking at her face hopefully he saw what he was dreaming of for the last eight years – her beautiful blue-grey eyes.

THE END.


End file.
